A Match Made In Ancient China
by Tempist de Lioncourt
Summary: Its another TasxChi one. Not really all that sappy...more like funny. Enjoy! Review!!!


AN: This is the second story ive written today. Hopefully its ok. I was going to match Tasuki with some one different...but this is just how it turned out ....so...hope you like it. P.S....Fushigi Yuugi is not mine. Neither is the characters of it. And...im still not getting paid to do this. Ok....enjoy...and please review or ill be feeling so unloved that i wont type anymore...**sniffles**  
  
Match Made in Ancient China. By: Tempist  
  
  
  
Tasuki watched as the moon rose over head and he thought back to the time where he and his lover first realiezed there feelings for eachother in there previous lives and brought the feelings into this one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time flew as Tasuki was on the road with his fellow warriors, and he loved every minute of it. He spent most of his time flaming Tamahome for fun and payback. But he also liked to bug the living hell out of the palace guards and everyone else in Hotohoris employment. What else was there to do? It was between battles with Nakago and the rest of Yuis henchmen, and it was either bug people or go search Chichiris room for the key to the sake supply. 'You fill a tube with sake and almost drown in it for sticking your head in to drink and forgetting to come up once and they dont trust you with large quanitites for the rest of your life.' Tasuki thought to himself. He didnt want to search threw Chichiris crap, cuz he knew it would piss the monk off so he desided to put his frustration of lack of alcohole onto the guards. He snuck up to the sleeping guard that was suposed to be keeping watch at Hotohoris thrownroom and Tasuki took out the paints he 'barrowed' from Nuriko, and got busy.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Tasuki wipped his hands off and stepped back to admire his work. "Damn Tasuki. For your first time...id say you did a damn good job." Tasuki wispered to himself and then looked over at the other guard with an evil smile that showed his k-nines. He snickered to himself and walked over to him.  
  
As Tasuki walked off slipping the paints into Tamahomes pocket (hes a bandit....if he could take stuff out he could put some in.) he heard yells.  
  
"Guards are awake." He told Tama and hid behind a pillar to watch. Tama walked by the Tomo looking guards with the paints just barly sticking out of his pockets, the guards saw them and drew there swords. Tasuki watched as the guards chased Tama around in circles then they disappered from Tasukis sites. The red head bandit walked down the halls toward the kitchen to go get some late dinner when he saw the door to Chichiris room was open. Tasuki walked to the entry and peered in.  
  
"Chiri man...what the hell are you doing?!?!" Tasuki asked seeing the monk in the middle of the floor with his kesa, kasa, shirt, mask, and shoes off, and bending backwards. 'He looks like a freaking bridge, a very toned.....pale.....um....i didnt just think that....' Tasuki thought suprised at how much he was getting hard looking at Chichiri in that position.  
  
"It is a way of meditating I just read in a book, so I figured I would try it no da." Chichiri said relaxing and laying himself back onto the floor.  
  
'Holy Fuck hes beautiful.' Tasuki thought as Chichiri got up and slipped his shirt on and his shoes...fallowed by his mask and kesa. 'Damnit. I told myself when I first saw Chichiri that I wouldnt fall for him....but hes sooo hot.' Tasuki fought with himself as Chichiri watched the bandits face get red then normal.  
  
"Um...Tasuki-san. Are you alright? You seem to be changing alot of different colors all at once na no da." Chichiri said putting his hand on Tasukis forehead.  
  
"Oh...yeah, Chiri. Did ya eat yet? I was just heading to the kitchen for some food." Tasuki regreted the invite for fear the monk would reject him.  
  
"Actually...come to think of it. I dont believe Ive eaten since lunch no da." Chichiri replied.  
  
'Holy Shit that was close. Note to self...think before you fucking ask...dumbass.' Tasuki told himself and fallowed Chichiri out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.  
  
Tasuki got out some food and put it on the counter next to him and hopped up onto it. He glanced up now and then from the food to Chichiri. Yet he couldnt stay focased on the blue haired monks face...his gaze kept shifting to the body of the older man.  
  
"Tasuki-san no da?" Chichiri asked and brought Tasuki back to earth.  
  
"Hai." Tasuki looked up to Chichiris face.  
  
"You seem to be missing the bread no da." Chichiri pointed to Tasukis hand, which was now covered in the sauce that was suposed to be on the lid of the sandwich.  
  
"Fuck." Tasuki jumped down and went over to the wash bucket and rubbed the stuff off.  
  
"Tasuki-san...are you sure your ok no da? You seem to be out of it lately na no da." Chichiri asked coming to Tasukis side.  
  
"Im fine Chiri...really. Holy shit this waters cold." Tasuki yelled as he put his hands in the water and pulled them out. He didnt watch where he was putting his hands as he pulled them out and he caught the edge of the basen, taking the bowl with his hands and therefore....spilling the water all over him and Chichiri. "Hooo....hoollllyyyy shhh....shhhhiiiitttttt." Tasuki shivered as the water quickly was absorbed into his clothing and right to his skin.  
  
"DAAA!!!!!" Chichiri yelled, turning chibi at the contact of the water. Then he turned back and started laughing.  
  
"Whhh...aaatttsssssoooo.....fff....ffunnnyyy?" Tasuki barly blurted out because his jaw was shaking so much.  
  
"You no da." Chichiri sat down next to Tasuki as he laughed more.  
  
"Really?" Tasuki asked and, forgetting the coldness, started to brawl with the older man. After about ten minutes of brawling, Tasuki pinned the giggling Chichiri under him and pinned his wrists down. They both were breathless and after a few moments, Chichiri got serious. He looked into Tasukis golden eyes and Tasuki let go of one of Chiris wrists to take the soggy mask off the monk. He looked deep into Chichiris good eye and leaned close to Chichiris face. He then caught himself before he did something that would probably turn Chichiri away from him forever. So he went to push himself up, letting go of Chichiris wrists but the monk had other plans. Chichiri grabbed Tasukis shoulders and pulled his face down to his. Chichiri put his hands on the younger mans cheeks and looked deep into Tasukis eyes.  
  
"Are you sure Chichiri?" Tasuki asked simply, thinking the monk was just caught up in the moment.  
  
"Hai. For a long time now." Chichiri wispered and with that, Tasuki gently pressed his lips to Chichiris and slipped his tongue into the mouth of the waiting monk. Tasuki probed Chichiris mouth with his tongue then caressed the other mans tongue. When they parted...they were both even more breath deprived.  
  
"Chichiri.....Houjun...I love you." Tasuki wispered as he sat up staddling the older man.  
  
"Genrou....Tasuki...I love you too." Chichiri said and rested himself on his elbows and slowly pushed his hips upwards toward the bandit.  
  
'Gods! Is he offering himself to me?' Tasuki thought to himself, but before he could respond...Chichiri had him under his body and sucking at his neck. A few seconds later the wet cloths were in a pile thrown across the room and the 2 men were lost in the passion of eachothers love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki thought about the memory and turned to the sleeping Houjun next to him. How he loved him. They made it threw the last life together and now they were together in this life. Tasuki hoped it would be this way forever.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Wow...yay for me! I think that went well...didnt you? Ok...guys I think I deserve reviews for that one. I didnt even know that was in me. ^.^ I have more ideas coming so keep the reviews coming too!!! Thank you much!!! 


End file.
